This invention concerns shaped charges, that is explosive devices of the kind comprising a mass of explosive having a shaped hollow formed in an end face, the hollow being lined with a metallic material. The metallic material is usually copper, but can be of other suitable metals or alloys which may or may not include copper. The shaped hollow is often of conical form, but other shapes can be used such as hemispheres, trumpet-shapes, or shapes comprising sections of two or more cones having different apex angles. Shaped charges in which the shaped hollow does not possess rotational symmetry are also within the scope of the invention--for example those having a hollow in the form of an annular or linear trough.
As is well known, the shaped charge is capable, by appropriate design, of producing a jet having enormous powers of penetration. However, the present state of development of armour for battle tanks is such that the best modern tanks can in practice be provided with armour just capable of defeating most shaped charge weapons. Any small improvement in the performance of the shaped charge is thus likely to be of decisive importance in an attack on a modern armoured fighting vehicle. Clearly also, in other fields, an improved penetrative performance is highly desirable.
Factors known to affect the performance of a shaped charge include careful control of the shape and dimensional tolerances of the liner, the explosive properties and the uniformity of the explosive material, and the design and proper functioning of the initiation devices. At the present time it is considered that these three factors have been largely optimised, and further substantial improvements in them is not foreseen at present.
A fourth major factor affecting performance is the composition of the liner material, and the present invention provides for a substantial improvement in this factor.